


File Access Granted

by Honeyed (MoonPachimari)



Series: DSMP SCP AU:Site-404 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Implied Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Some funky shit, platonic vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed
Summary: A collection of files on the Doctors, Agents and SCPs of mine and some friends' scp au. Its p pog(?)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP SCP AU:Site-404 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	File Access Granted

ITEM #: SCP-9032

OBJECT CLASS: KETER

CONTAINMENT PROCEDURE: SCP-9032 is to be kept in a large aviary type building on Site 404 made of reinforced glass. There are to be a decontamination room located on the north side of the containment with two reinforced steel doors, one leading into the containment aviary and one lead into the facility.

SCP-9032 is to be provided with one D-Class personnel per day to consume the heart of and to harvest the bones. Cameras are to be recording at all times and SCP-9032 is allowed one blindspot to house it's nest.

DESCRIPTION: SCP-9032 has three forms, SCP-9032-1, SCP-9032-2, and SCP-9032-3. SCP-9032-1 appears in the form of a large 13 foot tall humanoid with six avian like wings and avian legs. In this form he has two arms, with talon like fingers on the hands and two sets of eyes. It is dressed in long robes of blue and white with slits cut into the legs from the thighs to the floor to allow for freedom of movement.

SCP-9032-2 appears in the form of a 5'7" humanoid with a heavily pixelated face, avian wings and legs, small avian wings located on the ears and a feathery tail. It is dressed in a dark blue track jumpsuit and dark blue beanie.

SCP-9032-3 appears in the form of a floating ball of light blue light that hovers 3 feet above the ground. The ball of light is roughly 4 and a half feet in diameter and gives off a faint heat. The scp can not communicate while in this form.

[File Start -> Clearance of 3 and above required]

SCP-9032-b appears in the form of a humanoid man with large feathery wings on his back and bird like legs. The SCP shows aggression only when provoked. The following is a recording of an interview between SCP-9032-b and Dr. Schlatt

[Dr Schlatt] Hello SCP-9032. M going to ask you some questions, if you dont mind answering.

[SCP-9032] static silence

[Dr. Schlatt] The other two in your containment. Where do they go when you show up?

[SCP-9032] Huh? Oh yeah, that's me.

[Dr. Schlatt] you change shape?

[SCP-9032] only to that. Why?

[Dr. Schlatt] I'll be asking the questions, 9032.

[SCP-9032] Quackity.

[Dr Schlatt] Hm?

[SCP-9032] my name is Quackity.

[Dr. Schlatt] Thank you 9032, but I'm afraid I can't call you that. I wanted to ask you about your largest form?

[SCP-9032-b shows signs of agitation at the statement. Requires further testing on what may set the SCP off.]

[SCP-9032] I want to go back to containments please.

[Dr Schlatt] we're not done here-

[SCP-9032] CONTAINMENT. PLEASE.

[Audio recording finished]

[Access Requested - Available to 3 and up]

SCP-9032 has remained in the form of a floating ball of blue light which glows brighter upon contact with Dr. Schlatt or if the Dr is in a 5 mile radius of 9032. 9032 appears to slowly float in his direction.

[REDACTED DATE] - SCP-9032 has formed into 9032-b, the smaller humanoid form with a pixelated face, avian wings on the back and avian legs. 9032 appears to be cradling something but if personnel request the item, 9032 will hide both it and himself away and become aggressive. 9032 has made multiple requests for Dr. Schlatt. Dr. Niki is currently in Dr. Schlatt's place over 9032 due to [REDACTED]. 

Further testing is required.

[Access Requested- only for personnel with clearance of level 3 and up.]

The following is an audio and video recording of SCP-9032-b, their item and Dr. Niki

[SCP-9032-b appears to be cowering away and holding the item close. The item appears to move.]

[Dr. Niki] Hello 9032. Can you face me please?

[SCP-9032-b remains unresponsive and focused on the item]

[Dr. Niki] Can you tell me what your holding at least?

[SCP-9032-b] My [incomprehensible]

[Dr Niki] speak up please, 9032.

[SCP-9032-b] My baby.

[Dr Niki] Your baby? Can you explain?

[SCP-9032-b faces Dr.Niki to hold out what appears to be a small female infant humanoid. The infant appears about 4 months old, with ram like features on the head including the beginning of nubs breaking the skin. It appears to have small blackened hands and downy feathers on it's shoulders, arms, legs and beside the ram like ears.]

[Dr Niki] How did you get this?

[SCP-9032-b] My baby

[SCP-9032-b appears to become agitated. Dr Niki is escorted out of the containment dome and the recording ends.]


End file.
